The Sentinels
The Sentinels are a team of elite fighters. They are sometimes referred to as "Auel's dogs" as a derogatory term stemming from their loyalty to Auel. It is said that whenever one sees a Sentinel, Auel is always nearby. Their loyalty extends to the Line of Auel, and have been in the service of Auel Kusan several occasions. The Sentinels were created by Auel in Imperia following The War of Paranoia serve as an ultimate weapon against another enemy. They have seen combat in many wars against Auel's enemies and saw extensive service in the State-Arcadian Conflicts. Their silent and serious demeanor has resulted in a misconception of them being bots. While the Sentinels do employ fake accounts among their ranks to assist with the intimidation of enemies, they are in fact operated by players. After the events leading up to the collapse of the USR, the Sentinels have been missing. Development The first Sentinels were created using technology that would later be used for the uniform mass production that hurdled the State Military into infamy. The earliest Sentinels were developed in the Krung Thep organization. As King of Imperia, Auel traveled to Balamb Island and discovered noobs who were alone with no guild and took them under his wing. Giving them extensive training and powers that derived from his own, he made them swear their loyalty to him. Seeing his mistake with the Imperian commanders, he made sure to train these elite fighters to be loyal to him, not to a guild. There were 9 original sentinels. Abandoning all personal identity, name, or identification, they were given new accounts with armor and equipment. They assumed the name "Sentinel", and became the personal guard of Auel. When they were not needed on their Sentinel accounts, they were allowed to use their regular accounts and do as they pleased. After the first 9 Sentinels, a new batch of Sentinels were created bearing their signature golden Mk 2. Armor. Mk. 3 and Mk. 4 armors are known to exist, but have not been used. Mk. X Sentinel Armor was used by the State Ranger Regiment, though they were not Sentinels themselves. Mk. 00 armor is rumored to be in development for purposes unknown... Sentinel Code of Conduct All Sentinel pilots undergo extensive and rigorous training. As agents and examples of order, they are bound to follow the 8 Sentinel Rules at all times. Violations of these rules can result in the loss of their power and Sentinel account. The 8 Rules: 1) Sentinels must accept any challenge. 2) Sentinels should always travel in teams of three when possible known as packs. 3) While in teams, only the leader is permitted to speak. 4) Sentinels are permitted to speak when answering questions. 5) Sentinels do not retaliate to verbal assault. 6) Sentinels must obey the Line of Auel. 7) Sentinels must answer the call to activate their accounts when requested. 8) Sentinels must obey the Alpha of the pack. Abilities The Sentinels were rumored to have extraordinary powers, it is unconfirmed which ones are true and which ones are false. -Fighting Skill -Increased Speed -Lag Switch -Money Hacks -Fire breathing (like a horse, just without the need of being mounted or a bomb) -Invincibility (only when desired, not a permanent invincibility) -A Bigger Sword Hitbox Defeats Sentinels are obligated by their code to accept challenges, since their creation they have gotten several attempts. In order to take on their opponents they created a new type of battling called, "Sent Fighting" basically an outdoor spar where you can use anything to your advantage. For a very long time they were unbeatable, without a doubt unstoppable. However, they suffered their first defeat from Vulnus who copied and altered their fighting style and used it against them, balancing both sword and arrow to take them out. When word of it broke out Vulnus archived a period of international fame, many people came asking for his secrets as they told him he held the keys to bringing down Auel. The Sentinels had their second defeat not to soon after the first, a week after their first defeat they suffered their second to Kozak. This defeat was kept mainly secretly in order to help maintain their legacy. They have never been defeated in any other occasion. Dark Sentinels Sometimes, a sentinel abandons their code and decides not to serve Auel. These sentinels are known as Dark Sentinels. While the Sentinels represent the ideal agents of order and stability, Dark Sentinels are agents of chaos and anarchy. Venator The Venator was a special Sentinel developed by Auel and a small team of experts to be a god-Sentinel, the best of the best. Their work went to waste, however, as Venator was never used to it's capabilities. Gallery Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 9.13.08 PM.png|A Dark Sentinel & Sentinel Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 9.12.31 PM.png|Dark Sentinel Armor Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 2.35.17 PM.png|Mk. 3 Sentinel Armor (Fist of Auel) Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 2.02.31 PM.png|Mk. 2 Alpha-Sentinel Custom Armor Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 2.02.11 PM.png|Mk. 3 Alpha-Sentinel Armor Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 2.22.12 PM.png|Mk. 1 Sentinel Armor Screen shot 2014-04-17 at 2.04.39 PM.png|Mk. 2 Sentinel Armor Screen shot 2013-10-03 at 12.08.36 AM copy.png|Mk. 4 Sentinel Armor Designs Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 12.03.56 PM.png|Mk. X Sentinels Category:The State Category:People